This invention relates to a process for the production of acrylate silicate compounds and resinous products by chemically reacting a hydrated silica (SiO.sub.2.xH.sub.2 O) with an organic acrylate compound to produce an acrylate silicate compound. The acrylate silicate compound may then be polymerized with a catalyst such as a peroxide initiator.
The hydrated silica compound used in this process may be produced by the chemical reaction of a dry alkali metal metasilicate with a mineral acid or a hydrogen containing acid salt. The hydrated silica used in the following Examples were produced by reacting a dry granular alkali metal metasilicate with a hydrogen containing acid salt or a concentrated mineral acid. The white granular hydrated silica is washed with water, filtered, and then air dried at 25.degree. to 75.degree. C.
The hydrated silica reacts chemically with organic acrylate compounds, and when polymerized, it produces an acrylate silicate resinous product. The exact course of the reactions which take place during the process to produce acrylate silicate resinous products cannot be determined with 100% certainty. The hydrated silica appears to react with the acrylate compound by the process of alcoholysis.
The acrylate silicate compounds may be co-polymerized with other polymerable compounds such as acrylic acid compounds, vinyl monomers, organic dienes, organic allyl compounds, ethylene, propylene, and mixtures thereof.
The acrylate silicate resinous products produced in my process may be ground into a powder, softened with heat, and then molded into useful products. The acrylate silicate resinous products are soluble organic solvents and may be used as protective coatings on wood. They may be produced as an emulsion, or a dispersion in water and used as protective coatings on wood. The acrylate silicate compound may be co-polymerized with other organic polymerizable compounds and utilized as molding powder, and protective coatings on wood, metal, and plastic.